User blog:Super Sub-Zero/Maxwell as a DLC Character
Maxwell Maxwell is the character you play as through the whole ScribbleNauts series, He is also the main character of the series. Moveset Square Moves: Square: Pencil Stabs: Maxwell stabs his enemy rapidly. Over & Square: Knife Slashs: Maxwell slashs his enemy multiple times. Up & Square: Hammer Upper Cut: Maxwell upper cuts his enemy with a hammer. Down & Square: Hammer Smash: Maxwell slams down his hammer on his enemy. Square (Air): Pencil Slaps: Maxwell slaps his enemy multiple times with his pecil. Over & Square (Air): Stab N Kick: Maxwell stabs his enemy and then kicks them. Up & Square (Air): Air Hammer Upper Cut: Maxwell Upper cuts his enemy with a hammer. Down & Square: Super Hammer Smash: Maxwell trusts down with his hammer smashing it into the ground making enemys around him fly up in the air. Triangle Moves: Triangle: Axe Cuts: Maxwell slashs his enemys multiple times with a fire axe. Over & Triangle: Pickaxe Smack: Maxwell smacks his enemy on the side of there face making them fall on the ground. Up & Triangle: Chainsaw Spin: Maxwell spins with a chainsaw slashing enemys around him. Down & Triangle: Claymore: Maxwell places a claymore on the ground. Triangle (Air): Axe Throw: Maxwell throws a fire axe while he is in the air. Over & Triangle (Air): Pickaxe Smack (Air): Maxwell smacks his enemy on side of there face making them fall down to the ground. Up & Triangle: Chainsaw Slash: Maxwell slash his enemy with a chainsaw in the air multiple times. Down & Triangle (Air): Crow Attack: Maxwell sends down a pack of crows attacking any enemys below him. Circle Moves: Circle: Bow N Arrow: Maxwell shoots any enemy in front of him with a bow. Over & Circle: Grenade Throw: Maxwell throws a grenade forward. Up & Cicle: Eat Pie!: Maxwell throws a pie up in the air hitting anyone above him. Down & Circle: Potion Puddle: Maxwell pours some potion on the ground and anyone who steps on it turns into a turtle for a short time. Circle (Air): Bow N Arrow (Air): Maxwell shoots a arrow with a bow while he is in the air. Over & Circle (Air): Grenade Throw (Air): Maxwell throws a grenade while he is in the air. Up & Circle (Air): Tennis Racked: Maxwell upper cuts a enemy with a tennis rack while he is in the air. Down & Circle (Air): Potion Puddle (Air): Maxwell pours some potion on his enemys (if not it will hit the ground creaing a puddle). Throws: Over Throw: Cross-Bow: Maxwell grabs his enemy and shoots them with a cross-bow. Up Throw: Dragon Carry: Maxwell throws his enemy up in the air and then a dragon swoops down and grabs him/her takes them across the screen then drops them. Down Throw: Jack Hammer: Maxwell throws his enemy on the ground then jack hammers them. Supers Level 1 Super: Clone Slash: Pulls out his journal and starts righting when a Clone of Maxwell spawns with a sword and slashs, Killing enemys in front of him. Level 2 Super: Bathtub Swoop: Pulls out his journal and starts righting when a Small Polka Dotted winged Alive Bathtub spawns and flys forward capturing his enemys and flying off the screen, Killing them. Level 3 Super: Starite Nuke: A cinematic. Pulls out his journal and starts righting when a Nuke with a Starite symbol falls from the sky and explodes turning his enemys into starites that can be collected. Maxwell is NOT Nintendo Only Some poeple may think that Maxwell is a Nintendo character but he is not because theres a Scribblenauts game for the Iphone and Scribblenauts Unlimited is for the PC too. Category:Blog posts